


At The Library.

by MCRmyKilljoySoldier



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/MCRmyKilljoySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loved to draw people in random, public places, and one certain person had caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Library.

Gerard looked up from his sketchpad, observing the stranger in front of him. He was in a library, his head down and his fingers smudged with pencil dust while his earphones blasted Iron Maiden into his ears, his foot tapping to Run To The Hills. 

It was a strange habit, he always found himself drawing strangers while they were oblivious. He already drew a woman drinking her coffee, a kid playing with blocks in the Kid's Section and a person reading a book two seats away. Of course, if any of those people saw him, they would think he was creepy, especially the kid's parents.

The person he was drawing now was shorter than average, but he made up for it in looks. His pierced, thin lips were drawn into an interested smile as he flipped through IT by Stephen King. His black hair was short and ruffled from his left hand brushing through it while his green eyes were fixated on the words. 

Gerard loved drawing this guy though, his bone structure was perfect, his hands holding the book were so good and nice, he just wanted to draw this man in so many poses, so many ways, he couldn't even function. He wanted to paint him, draw him with charcoal, pastels,  _sculpt him_  but he couldn't, since this man was a stranger and Gerard was already as creepy as it is.

He was almost done shading, adding a few details here and there. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched this guy read, it was amazing, fucking mesmerizing. He wasn't only reading, but he was reading a great book and his foot was shaking to the beat of the music he was listening to through his left earphone. Gerard would hear it if he could even hear over his own music, but he hoped it was something cool, and even if it wasn't, he couldn't care less since  _damn._

He just wanted to talk to this guy, maybe offer to go out for coffee with him? Give him the drawing before he leaves and not ever see this guy again? He didn't know but he did want to do something like that. It was cool, romantic, cute, nerdy and it wasn't something Gerard had the guts for.

So, he continued drawing, his hands wiping away excess pencil dust and eraser shavings, his eyes glancing upwards then down again. He was done, the man in the drawing looking almost exactly like the real thing, except Gerard's sketch didn't really show how beautiful the man actually was. 

After he did the final touch-ups, he got ready to go to the bathroom.  He put the open sketchbook aside, stood up and paused his music. He completely forgot to close it since anyone could see his sketch and simply made his way to the bathroom, completely oblivious to the fact that the stranger actually noticed Gerard drawing. 

The stranger looked up from his book, laughing quietly at Gerard's 'discreet' way of drawing. He stood up and walked over to Gerard's table, a huge grin on his face with a pink blush making its way on his cheeks. 

He searched for a name in the book, then flipped back to the sketch, grabbed one of the artist's felt tip pens, his hands shaking as he wrote down a quick message, put the cap back on and placed the pen back on the desk. After that, he quickly grabbed his book and left, hoping the artist would see what he wrote. 

Gerard came back to his table after a few minutes, a disappointed sigh making its way on his lips as he noticed the stranger's now-empty table. He really did want to go up to the man and introduce himself, maybe even wave or smile. He picked up his sketchbook then noticed a message written in a messy scrawl that wasn't his own. 

_**Hey! I noticed you were staring at me -that is an amazing drawing :D do I really look like that? anyway i think it's really good and im very flattered so thank you! - so I decided to give you my name and my number and that you should call me later.** _

With the small message, there was a 'Call me! xoxo' and a number, Gerard was blushing more and more, his smile growing with each word.

_**Bye, Gerard! (yes i had to read the cover to see your name),** _

_**-xoFrank.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just a drabble and it doesn't make any sense. 
> 
> I just wanted to write something, you know? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Till next time, 
> 
> -Noran.


End file.
